Torrentuff X
Torrentuff X (元素戦士トーレンタフX, Genzo Senshi Tōrentafu Ekkusu) is an upcoming fanfiction anime by LDEJRuff, set to take place in the year 3000. It is a sequel to Flame Icejin, Jolt Icejin and Ice Jeweler. Plot In the year 3000, a young Icejin prince, Gelido Cold, uncovers a power that has not been seen for almost a millennium: Ka, the power of Fire. After absorbing this power, he becomes that era's bearer. Unaware of this power, he enjoys going to school on Earth, and playing games with his friends, Rapid the Hedgehog (ラピッド・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Rapiddo za Hejjihoggu), Glacier the Cat (グレイシャー・ザ・キャット, Gureishā za Kyatto), fish-ape hybrid Dagon, imaginary heart-nosed fruit bat Rodrigo Valerosa, and Jeweler prince Kwatsu Diamond (クォツ・ダイヤモンド, Kuatsu Daiyamondo), who is also Gelido's cousin. He even rivals with half-blood Saiyan Golai. However, after Gelido learns in historical archives about how the Torrentuff Animals saved the world, and about his powers, he must unite a team to save the universe from evil forces. Characters Original characters * Gelido Cold (ジェリッド・コルド, Jeriddo Korudo) is a young Icejin prince who also shares human blood. Unaware that he is the bearer of Ka, the power of Fire, he focuses more importantly on going to school on Earth and becoming a scholar. However, when evil is afoot, he must stop evildoers with his firepower. Voiced by Van Tomiko (Do As Infinity) in the Japanese version and by Veronica Taylor in English. *'Dagon' (ダゴン, Dagon) is a fish-ape hybrid from the planet Earth, and a friend of Gelido. Named after a Semetic Hebrew god of fertility, he becomes the bearer of Mizu, the power of Water, in the first season of the series. Voiced by Akeno Watanabe in the Japanese version and by Bella Hudson in English. *Son Golai (孫 悟来, Son Gorai) is a half-blood Saiyan from planet Earth, and a rival of Gelido whom she secretly falls in love with. She later becomes the bearer of Kaze, the power of Wind. She is voiced by Megumi Ogata in the Japanese version and by Stephanie Nadolny in English. * Rodrigo Valerosa (ロドリーゴ・バレロッザ, Rodorīgo Barerossa) is an imaginary heart-nosed fruit bat created by Latin-American immigrant child Paco Valerosa. He spends his time at the still-named Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Unlike one of his ancestors, Eduardo Valerosa, he's mostly not afraid of anything, with the exception of spiders. However, like Eduardo, he acts like a guardian. His ability to fly makes him suitable to obtain Kaze, the power of Wind, as he becomes the power's second bearer after Golai leaves. As an homage to Eduardo, who liked to be called "Ed" for short, Rodrigo likes to be called "Rod" (ロッド, Roddo) for short. He is voiced by Sanae Kobayashi in the Japanese version and by Thomas James Kenny in English. *Apocalypse (アポカリプス, Apokaripusu) is an alchemist born of shinigami and human descent, and an enemy of the Torrentuff Animals. He has the power to rule the planet with an iron fist, and to try and make his evil law. His servants (demon homunculi created through alchemy named after the four horsemen of the apocalypse) are embedded with demonic powers. **War (ウォー, Wō) is a demon homunculus who has the power to make people turn against each other at will when he is around. **Famine (ファミン, Famin) is a demon homunculus who can make people go hungry, and cause droughts when she is around. **Pestilence (ペスティレンス, Pesutirensu) is the youngest demon homunculus. She can make people sick, and can create swarms of vermonous creatures to destroy crops and stuff. **Death (デス, Desu) is the oldest demon homunculus who doesn't say anything. Anything he touches dies, thus earning him the title "the Grim Reaper of the homunculi" (ホムンクルス死神, Homunkurusu Shinigami). Characters from Pokémon *Meowth (ニャース, Nyāsu, or "Nyarth") is a Normal-type cat Pokémon from the Kanto region, and a descendant of the Meowth in Team Rocket. He is a wise, kind-hearted creature with nine lives who can walk on two legs and can talk. He serves as the year 3000's version of JRuff. Voiced by Inuko Inuyama in the Japanese version and by Jimmy Campbell in English. *Pikachu (ピカチュウ, Pikachuu) is an Electric-type mouse Pokémon from the Kanto region, and a descendant of the Pikachu Eduardo took care of. This one is a male, and he's a talker just like Meowth, whom he is a friend of. Voiced by Ikue Ootani in the Japanese version and by Tara Jayne in English. *Lucario (ルカリオ, Rukario) is a Fighting/Steel-type jackal-like Pokémon from the Sinnoh region. He has the ability to control aura, and can study aura waves to predict his enemies' movements. He is also a friend to Zoroark, and has been since they were a Riolu and a Zorua. Voiced by Mamoru Miyano in the Japanese version and by Sean Schemmel in English. In flashbacks as Riolu, he is voiced by Chinami Nishimura in the Japanese version and by Colleen Clinkenbeard in English. *Zoroark (ゾロアーク, Zoroāku) is a Dark-type fox Pokémon. She was adopted by Lucario's trainer after her home in Unova was destroyed when she was a Zorua. She has the ability to produce illusions to fool her enemies, and is a friend to Lucario. Voiced by Romi Paku in the Japanese version and by Rachael Lillis in English. *Treecko (キモリ, Kimori) is a Grass-type gecko Pokémon from the Hoenn region. Though young, he uses his tail to cut tall grass and scales walls and trees with the tiny spikes on his hands and feet. He is the youngest son of Lord Sceptile and the little brother of Grovyle. Voiced by Rica Matsumoto in the Japanese version and by Amy Birnbaum in English. *Snivy (ツタージャ, Tsutāja, or "Tsutarja") is a Grass-type snake Pokémon from the Unova region. Even though she is considered a snake, she can stand on her hind legs, and is able to absorb energy from the sun. She is Treecko's best friend, and she secretly has a crush on him. She is also the youngest daughter of Lady Serperior and the little sister of Servine. Voiced by Megumi Hayashibara in the Japanese version and by Lacey Chabert in English. *Lord Luxray (レントラー王様, Rentorō-ō-sama, or King Rentoroar) is an Electric-type lion Pokémon from the Sinnoh region. He has the ability to see beyond what is seen, and can produce bolts of electricity from his mane. His catchphrase, "Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Ho!" (雷、レントラー！, Kaminari, Rentorō!), is an homage to ThunderCats character Lion-O's, and can be used to unleash a full furry of electricity. He can partner up with Pikachu for double the electrical attacks. He is voiced by Rie Kugimiya in the Japanese version and by Larry Kenney in English. *Princess Clefable (ピクシー姫, Pikushī-hime, or "Princess Pixy") is a Normal-type fairy Pokémon from Mt. Moon in the Kanto region. She has the ability to grant any wish by singing, and sometimes wears a tiara with a Moon Stone atop of it. She is voiced by Megumi Toyoguchi in the Japanese version and by Sandy Fox in English. *Smeargle (ドーブル, Dōburu, or "Doble") are artistic Normal-type beagle Pokémon from the Johto region. They can either be male or female. They are skilled at making magnificent paintings with the use of their paintbrush-resembling tails (each tail has paint at the tip). They are able to learn how to sketch their opponents' moves permanently into their own, but only one at a time. They are voiced by Rie Kugimiya in the Japanese version and by Jimmy Campbell (male Smeargle) and Tara Strong (female Smeargle) in English. *Charizard (リザードン, Rizādon, or "Lizardon") is a commanding Fire/Flying-type lizard Pokémon from the Kanto region. He is a brave flyer who can breathe fire from his mouth. They say that the flaming tip of his tail represents his lifespan, and if it begins to go out, he'll get weaker. In order for the flame to stay strong, he must stay warm. He commands a group of Charmander and Charmeleon, and is a friend of Meowth, Pikachu, Gelido and Dagon. He is voiced by Shin-ichiro Miki in the Japanese version and by Eric Stuart in English. * Michael and Johanna the Nidoran (ミハエルとジョアンナ·ザ·ニドラン, Mihaeru to Joanna za Nidoran, or "Mihael and Joanna the Nidoran") are two Poison-type Pokémon siblings from the Kanto region. They are double-battle experts, and can attack opponents together. Characters from Digimon *Exveemon (エクスブイモン, Ekkusubuimon), also referred to as "XV-mon", are Champion-leveled, Vaccine-attributed Dragon Digimon from the Digital World. Despite having the power to cause destruction, they'd rather use their powers for justice. They are voiced by Noda Junko in the Japanese version and by Johnny Yong Bosch in English. *Veemon (ブイモン, Buimon), also called "V-mon", are Rookie-leveled, Vaccine-attributed Dragon Digimon from the Digital World. They are skilled in using combat-based attacks, despite their small size. They are voiced by Noda Junko in the Japanese version and by Maxie Whitehead in English. *Demiveemon (チビモン, Chibimon) are In-training-leveled, Vaccine-attributed Tiny Dragon Digimon from the Digital World. They are not yet skilled at combat, but they can produce bubbles from their mouths. Voiced by Noda Junko in the Japanese version and by Maxie Whitehead in English. Characters from Dragon Ball *Chilled (チルド, Chirudo) is an Icejin pirate from the past (from the spin-off manga Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock) and a bloodthirsty enemy. His childish behavior is much worse than the one his descendant Frieza had before he turned good. He arrived in the year 3000 after learning of Icejins that existed in the future. He is voiced by Ryusei Nakao in the Japanese version and by Chris Ayres in English (who coincidentally voiced Frieza in both dubs of Dragon Ball Z Kai). *Froze (フローズ, Furōzu), the Icejin "hero" from the Data Carddass game Dragon Ball Heroes, is a young Icejin who uses his powers for justice. He leads a group of Icejins from another planet, including an Elite and a Berzerker. He is voiced by Daisuke Namikawa in the Japanese version and by Darren Dunstan in English. *Fasha (セリパ, Seripa, or "Celipa") is a female Saiyan soldier from the past. She would have died if not for CC rescuing and healing her and sending her to the future. However, she develops a rivalry with Froze since she's a Saiyan and he's an Icejin. She is voiced by Yuko Mita in the Japanese version and by Linda Chambers-Young in English. *Turles (ターレス, Tāresu) is a rogue Saiyan from the past. He ressurrected Chilled with the power of the Emerald-star Black Dragon Balls and pledged his allegiance to him, and acts as his number one henchman, despite the fact that Chilled was afraid of Saiyans after his deathly battle with Bardock, the father of Son Goku. He is voiced by Masako Nozawa in the Japanese version and by Jay Snyder in English. Canine Brotherhood *The Canine Brotherhood (犬の兄弟藩, In no Kyōdai-han, or the Canine Brotherhood Group) are a group of twenty-four cloaked figures who happen to either be dogs, wolves or coyotes. Each member is assigned a Greek letter as their code name. Each member has gained immortality in the past, and a selected few members are well known. **Alpha **Beta **Gamma **Delta **Epsilon **Zeta **Eta **Theta **Iota **Kappa **Lambda **Mu **Nu **Xi **Omicron **Pi **Rho **Sigma **Tau **Upsilon **Phi **Chi **Psi **Omega Episodes Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction